We Dance to a Different Disco
by RedHeartMarie
Summary: "I love you too," she whimpered biting her lip and looking at him. "Then will you please come back to the van so we can go back to sleep?" Alo asked gently, smiling ever so slightly hoping it would be reciprocated.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Skins.

* * *

He couldn't stop fucking thinking about her, and not just her fucking legs. But my god those fucking legs. But it was more than that. Everything she said surprised him. From her declaration of loving girl on girl porn to how she liked to read, actual _fucking_ books, or how honest she was when she told him she thought he was fucking gorgeous and she didn't give a shit what anyone else thought of him. Every time she has said something astonishing, which was all the time, he wanted to kiss her, to fuck her, to fucking molest her. It was becoming insanity. He could barely fucking focus on anything but her. It wasn't fucking normal and he knew it. No one should obsess over another person this much. He knew that if he showed it he'd scare her, and that was the last thing he wanted. He needed to talk to Rich about how to cope with this, so he could focus on something else for a nano-second, but he couldn't. She still didn't want anybody to know. She told him flat out that it wasn't anything to do with him. That she wasn't ashamed of him. She said she was sick of everything being "so bloody publicized." Her last public relationship hadn't ended well. She said she didn't want to hear what people would say about her. That led to a fight, their first fight.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he yelled defensively sitting up on the bed in his van. Mini was sitting against the side of the van. She was only wearing that tiny gray cotton dress that didn't even cover her breasts. She'd worn about three layers under it, which had been a fucking pain to remove.

"It means exactly what I fucking said. I don't want to hear what people have to say about me. About us. They're all full of shit." Mini responded refusing to look at him as she pulled her messy curls into a sloppy bun atop her head. When she pulled her arms up her nipples became visible making Alo lose his thought process for a second. They shouldn't. They're only tits. He'd seen loads, but every fucking inch of this girl drove him mad.

"You mean you don't want people to hear about you fucking a loser. How you're slumming it with trash!" He yelled, finally remembering why he was angry with her.

She crossed her arms over her knees and pulled them in, covering all her heavily distracting bits. This was the last time Alo would be grateful for her actually covering herself up. "That's not what I said," her right knee shook as she whined out her short response. She wasn't yelling anymore. She was trying to hold back tears.

"Well what then? I thought you said you didn't give a fuck what anyone thought of me," Alo said leaning back on his elbows look at her sharply, waiting for a response.

She slammed her eyes shut trying not to cry.

He crashed back on the bed with an exasperated sigh. He couldn't believe he fell for it. All the "I love you the way you are" and the "fuck everyone else, we're spectacular" and all the other bullshit. It was all a fucking joke. He fell for it all.

He turned his head at the sound of her whimper. She was crying into her knees. Her entire body shaking. That made him mad. At this point all his fucking concern for her well-being had left him, he wasn't going to fucking care for her if she didn't genuinely care for him. If she was using him as a confidence boost and a fuck.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ Min, you can't just turn on the bloody waterworks to get out of an argument," he leaned back up on one elbow to face her. Shaking his head in disgust at just how manipulative she was.

"You think I'm faking crying so won't fucking be mad at me?" she got up screeching her words at him as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She quickly began grabbing every piece of her clothing she had scattered about the van, pulling on her gray and white striped cardigan over her arms in haste. She stepped into her black flats and opened up the back of the van, practically falling out in her hurry to get as far away from him as possible.

"Oh, fuck it!" Alo shouted hopping out of bed and chasing after her on the gravel road. Wincing every time his bare feet came in contact with a sharp rock, which was about every three seconds. "Mini! Mini! You can't walk all the way home!" She continued, ignoring his calls, picking up her pace. "Mini! Wait! I can't run after you on this road bare foot!" She again picked up her pace. "Mini, _please_."

She finally stopped, but didn't turn to face him. _Oh fuck it_, he thought as he limped the large distance between the two. He always forgot how she without fail responded to the word 'please.'

When he finally reached her she still had her back to him. "Mini, please, look at me." He softly pleaded.

She didn't know why, but she complied with his request. Who was she kidding? She knew exactly fucking why. She ran away because she wanted him to come after her. She wanted things to hit a point of severity with him and not seem unnecessarily vulnerable. She would never be able to quit fully controlling situations. Old habits die hard. Plus, he was a fucking boy, lord knows he wouldn't be able to handle this unless she led it along.

Only she wasn't fully in control anymore. Her emotions when she was around him were so intense it was hard to control what she said around him. It's why she found herself saying things she normally wouldn't say to anyone. It scared her. He intimidated her.

"What the fuck Alo? I try to be honest with you, to tell you how I'm actually feeling, how I'm frightened and you attack me! You attacked me like everyone else! How am I supposed to trust you, how am I supposed to feel safe around you? You're the one person I thought I could be myself around but –" she started sobbing, unable to speak. She wasn't controlling her actions at all anymore. She was vulnerable. Open. And breaking, right in front of him.

This should terrify Alo. It should scare him that a girl is breaking down in front of him because he used to think anything he would do would just fuck up the situation further, but not anymore, not with Mini.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Her tiny body shaking into his bare chest. For the first time in his life he understands primal protective instincts. Yes he loves his parents and his dog and Rich, and by extension Grace but he never truly cared this much about anyone. He would do anything to make sure she's happy and healthy. He would die for her.

He held her tighter, praying to whatever was out there that they would help him calm her down.

She was so hurt. So incredibly hurt, and by him, but she still clung to him with everything she could because he was still there. He was there for her even though he had legitimate reason to be angry with her. Because he was perfect, and she was scum and she didn't know why he even gave her the time of day.

He looked down when he heard a muffled sound from his chest.

"What love?" he asked pulling slightly away from her.

"I said it's not you. It's really, truly, genuinely not about you, I don't know what I can tell you to make you believe that," she continued to cry as she spoke, "I'm really, really scared about what they'll say about me. Not that I'm slumming it because anyone that says that, I'll break their fucking neck. I'm scared of how they'll say I'm not good enough for you. I'm scared of how they'll tell me to stay away from you, and how I'll fuck you up. How I don't deserve you. How they don't want you to be another one of my social experiments. I'm just really, really scared okay?" She shouted the last bit and broke down sobbing again. Clutching him like the life support he is. Alo Creevey has become her rock. _How the fuck did this happen?_

"Oh for fuck's sake Min, I thought you didn't give a shit what people thought." Alo cursed at the sky. The clouds were starting to break up, letting the morning light through.

"About you!" She screeched jumping back, "I don't give a shit what people think about you but I care about what they think of me. They'll all tell you how shit I am and then you'll start to realize it and you'll hate me again." Mini didn't cling to him this time. She stood back wiping her tears. Her tears and sleep had removed all her make-up. She was standing there, in front of him. 100% Mini. Fears and all. It made her want to throw up, the fact that she was looking this weak in front of him.

"Jesus Min, I never hated you. Ever. Yeah, I thought you were a bitch but I didn't know you. But I fucking love you. I love you so fucking much. Yeah you're fucked up but so am I. And you're not shit at your center. You're good. You're really good, and I know that, and it took time for me to notice it but I did. I fucking love you McGuinness. You're the center of my universe, and nothing anybody can say is going to change that. Alright?" He was shouting, but it wasn't out of anger. It was out of passion and frustration stemming from said frustration. Mini wasn't scared that he was shouting. She was ashamed, ashamed that she'd ever doubted him.

"I love you too," she whimpered biting her lip and looking at him.

"Then will you please come back to the van so we can go back to sleep?" Alo asked gently, smiling ever so slightly hoping it would be reciprocated.

It was. She smiled and nodded wiping her eyes, and walking towards him, hugging him. Clutching his center for strength once again like it was some magical source of emotional strength and if she hugged him tight enough she'd be able to handle anything. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. _She's calm and she's going to be okay_, he reminded himself, trying to calm down. _She's happy and she's still here._

Rex stared at them from the van with a concerned look on his face.

"I think we've upset him," Mini turned into him as they walked slowly towards the van in attempt to not destroy Alo's feet.

"He's worried about you, he doesn't like it when you cry, nor do I," Alo smiled down at her.

"Can we go get actual breakfast food after we wake up?" Mini asked finally returning to her normal voice.

"What m'lady wants, m'lady gets," Alo stated matter-of-factly as they shared a smile. She let out a quiet laugh as he kissed her head again.

* * *

He stood there, his head against the wall, waiting for her to walk in. She wouldn't let him drive her because she didn't want to raise suspicions. He couldn't be late, he had to keep his shit together now that his mum had let him back to college. But he wasn't going to class without seeing her.

Finally, in she came. All confidence and long legs. _Jesus Fucking Christ._

She was wearing bright red high waisted shorts with gold buttons and these patterned fishnets, her feet in delicate blue suede ankle boots.

It took him a solid minute of staring at her legs to finally look up to her face. She was staring straight at him with a smirk on her face. She walked straight towards him pushing him hard against the wall. "Morning farm boy," she attacked his mouth with hers. It took him a moment to react but when he really came round he grabbed her hips instinctively pulling her towards him. He felt her tongue pushing mouth open and milliseconds later he felt her tongue sliding behind his front teeth. The sensation made him move his hands under her shirt, roughly pulling her hips toward his, his fingerprints bruising her skin. He felt himself growing hard as she pulled away.

"Oi, perv, class," she said grabbing his right hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You've gotta be fuckin' jokin'," he shook his head.

She stepped back towards him, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking, forcing his eyes shut and imagining all the things her mouth could be doing.

"No." She stepped back. "Now you going to walk me to class farm boy?" she smirked. He swung his right arm over her shoulders, keeping their fingers intertwined.

"What m'lady wants, m'lady gets," he stated officially.

They walked into class together ignoring their friends and sitting on the opposite side of the room.

They sat in shock at the sight before them. Mini McGuinness sitting on Alo Creevey's lap, holding his hand. Mini giggling and biting Alo's ear playfully as he spoke.

Liv was the first to speak. "When the fuck, did that happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took me ages. Thank you so much to Sundowner, HeavyHeartToCarryx, and MidnightMoon92 for your lovely reviews. This chapter is very short and not as much Mini/Alo but more them coming out as couple to their friends. More Mini/Alo will come in the next chapter which will be this week. I promise. I hope you like it.

I don't own Skins.

* * *

Mini attacked his mouth with everything she had. Grabbing onto him frantically with clumsy and aggressive unplanned movements. She poured all of her anxiety into him.

He didn't exactly know why she was as in a hurry as she was, but he wasn't going to refuse her.

He didn't want to hurt to take advantage of her but he knew that if she didn't want this she would stop. She wouldn't let someone abuse her. Not his Mini.

She gave herself to him. Pushing and pushing but never taking control because she wanted Alo to take her completely. To take everything from her. Because he took away all her insecurities and destroyed them. Smashed them to pieces, and in their place left confidence.

She laid back and allowed him to take her entire body because with every one of his movements her anxieties left her mind so she could focus on the pleasures she had been too clouded to notice.

* * *

When she woke up she was alone in bed. She collected her thoughts slowly of the events leading her to be in their bed in Alo's van in the middle of the afternoon.

Coming out as a couple, somewhat unconventionally.  
Starting to hyperventilate in class.  
His hand on her knee.  
His fucking magical calming fingers.  
Running out of class to the van.  
Him finding her.  
Assaulting him.  
Sex. Wonderful sex.

She smiled at the memory and the sore feeling in her hips.

She rolled over to find Franky sitting and reading a black leather bound book with no title on the cover.

"Morning gorgeous," Franky smirked.

"Franky what are you doing here?" Mini sat up, pulling the sheet up to wrap around her body.

"Alo didn't want you to wake up alone. He's worried you'd flip out and run away," Franky smiled closing her book and placing it in her lap.

_What the fuck? Just because we came out as a couple doesn't mean he can tell everyone everything about me!_

"Exactly how much did he fucking tell you?" Mini asked with strong offense in her tone at Franky's comment, regardless of the fact that she was simply relaying exactly what Alo said.

"Nothing, that's it," Franky titled her head to the side and looked at Mini, who had pulled up her knees and rested her arms and chin on them.

Mini was disappointed to not wake up with Alo but she knew he couldn't afford to miss any other classes. She loved waking up to feel him lazily drawing patterns on her skin, or to find him asleep, holding onto her tightly. When he was sleep Mini would play with his hair and nip at his ears until he finally woke up. _He sent Franky. Because he cares._

_Because he's perfect._

"So are you going to tell me how exactly you got together with 'farm boy'?" Franky used air quotes mocking Mini's nickname for Alo.

Mini smiled and let out a small laugh. She was happy Franky was the first person she was really telling. She was starting to feel as though Franky was her best friend. A genuine friend who genuinely cared for her, even more than Grace.

* * *

As soon as class let out Rich grabbed Alo and practically shoved him into an empty classroom.

"Rich, what the fuck?" Alo yelled as he stumbled into the classroom.

"Oi! When the hell were you going to tell me you were dating the evil princess?" Rich yelled at Alo after he closed the door.

"Oh so it's okay for you date one of the Holy Trinity but it's not alright if I do?" Alo asked defensively.

"You got something to fucking say about Grace because I will snap your neck," Rich moved forward towards Alo straightening his shoulders.

"No. I don't! You got something to fucking say about Mini?" Alo also took a step forward matching's Rich's aggressive stance, using his superior height to his advantage.

"Fuck it, fine, I see your point," Rich stepped back retreating. Alo also relaxed his stance. "What happened? How did, this, happen?"

"I don't know mate. Nobody was paying attention to her. Yeah they talked to her but nobody was really paying her attention so I did. And she liked me. She came onto me, and I went for it. I wasn't going to turn her down. But you know what happened? I liked her. I really fucking liked And I fell for her. I fell hard." Alo confessed his story without apology; he wasn't ashamed of how he felt.

"And this is serious? This is real?" Rich asked using his hand to emphasize his words. "I fucking love her mate," Alo said honestly, looking Rich straight in the eye.

* * *

"Well, he kind of started noticing me, and talking to me. I started talking to him. It was like he actually cared about what I was saying. Then at Nick's party after Alo's he broke down and started crying. I didn't have the confidence to ask him what was wrong. I talked to him during Grace's play but he didn't really, ya know, ever let me talk about that night. So after Grace's reception, Alo and I…, we, went off together to find his van. When we were walking he told me what had happened that night he was crying. I don't know, he was just so honest and so lovely I wanted to kiss him, and it was four in the morning so I did," Mini looked down as she told Franky how they got together.

"But that was over a month ago," Franky's face contorted in confusion.

"Yeah, well, you know, I wasn't ready to tell anyone," Mini's face saddened with shame.

"Yeah but you've been telling me everything, about your mum, and her new boyfriend and all the Liv shit, why didn't you tell me?" Franky looked hurt.

Mini felt awful for not telling Franky. She had really wanted to. The two had become so close. They'd been staying up every night talking and constantly texting on Mini's lost weekends with Alo.

"Franky, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, I really wanted to," Mini looked up with tears brimming in her eyes.

"It's okay Mins," Franky got up and sat on the bed across from Mini. She smiled and stroked Mini's arm.

Mini returned the smile and wiped her tears.

"Do you love him?" Franky asked looking Mini in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah I think, I think I do," Mini nodded.


End file.
